The purpose of this project is to study the mechanism of cell attachment to collagenous matrices. Particular attention is directed towards (1) defining the exact binding region on the collagen chain, (2) determining the nature of the attachment protein(s) specificity for different cells (fibroblasts) and collagen types and (3) attachment properties of various cultured and non-cultured cells.